banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned/Image Gallery
Ash wakes up from a nightmare.jpg Eiji hides behind the bed.jpg Eiji smirks.jpg Eiji hides his laughter from the story Ash told.jpg Ash tells Eiji down under, too. Wanna see.jpg Ash tells Eiji I don't know anything about you.jpg Ash tells Eiji it was a gift.jpg Ash tells Eiji your hair is pitch black. Your eyes are deep and dark, too.jpg Ash tells Eiji you're so wierd.png Ash covered in bandages.png Ash looks back at Eiji with tears.jpg Ash looks over Eiji.png Ash tells Eiji even if it's just for now.png Ash tells Eiji I was 8 when I first killed a man.jpg Ash tells Eiji I was raped.jpg Ash tells himself You're so close, but I get scared you might slip away to some far away place.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm kidding.png Ash tells Eiji it doesn't have to be forever.png Ash tells Eiji it really hurts if you do it all sloppy like that.jpg Ash tells Eiji stay by my side.png Ash tells Eiji yeah, it did.jpg Ash yells ouch.png Ash lays on Eiji's lap.jpg Eiji laughs.png Eiji tells Ash Ash, it's okay. Calm down.jpg Eiji tells Ash don't say that about yourself.jpg Eiji tells Ash even if the world turns on you, I'll always be on your side.jpg Eiji tells Ash your health is safe in my hands.jpg Eiji tells Ash that's right, lucky you.jpg Eiji wakes up.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'll stay by your side.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's really good with chopsticks.jpg Ash and Eiji moment.png Eiji asks Ash from who.png Ash asks Eiji did I wake you.png Ash wakes up from sleeping for 2 hours.jpg Eiji tells Ash I'm older, you should listen.jpg Ash about to get up.jpg Ash notices Eiji laying on top of him.jpg Eiji laughs at Ash's story.jpg Wookie notices Ash.jpg Ash leaves the subway train.jpg The Fly tells Ash yo.jpg Alex and the others are terrified of Ash.jpg Alex running with the others.jpg Alex and the others are terrified.jpg Alex tells Ash now that you're back, we won't let Arthur have his way.jpg Alex tells Eiji Ash has an evil temper when he wakes up..jpg Alex tells Eiji yeah, it's always like that.jpg Arthur stands outside the hallway.jpg Arthur tells Golzine give me another chance.jpg Arthur tells Golzine I thought I had cleaned up all of Ash's guys.jpg Ash gets up after hearing Alex.jpg Ash sleeps on the bed.jpg Ash smiles at Eiji as his gang members circle him.jpg Ash tells Alex tell The Fly to get these for me.jpg Ash tells Eiji a little sister. Must be cute.jpg Ash tells Eiji down under, too. Wanna see.png Ash tells Eiji I got scared and turned to go home when a huge pumpkin came staggering my way.png Ash tells Eiji I realized later on that it was just my reflection on the windshield of a car.png Ash tells Eiji I've hated pumpkins ever since.png Ash tells Eiji Japan, huh. Do you have any family.jpg Ash tells Eiji what are you staring at me for.png Ash tells his men now give me 2 hours of sleep.jpg Ash tells Kong and Bones wake me up after 2 hours.jpg Ash tells Max he's safer with me.jpg Ash tells Max shut up, it's none of your business.png Ash yells hey, where's the soap.png Charlie tells Max what happened to Ash. I saw on TV....jpg Bones tells Eiji this is what I got for waking him.jpg Eiji and the others watch Ash sleep.jpg Eiji looks at his phone.jpg Eiji smiles back at Ash.jpg Eiji tells Alex he fell asleep just like that.jpg Eiji tells Alex that's it.jpg Eiji tells Alex, Bones, and Kong what are you guys afraid of.jpg Eiji tells Alex, Kong, and Bones fine.jpg Eiji tells Alex, Kong, and Bones I'll wake him up.jpg Eiji tells Ash I just noticed how even your eyelashes are blond, too.png Eiji tells Ash I said, wake up. It's been 2 hours.jpg Eiji tells Ash my parents and a kid sister.jpg Eiji tells Ash that is, if you don't mind.jpg Eiji tells Ash to fire those bodyguards and plant a pumpkin garden instead.jpg Eiji tells Ash wake up. It's time.jpg Eiji tells Ash yeah, sure.png Eiji tells himself oh well. He's still a kid, too, crying in my arms like that.jpg Eiji tells himself that Ash.jpg Eiji waits for Ash to get up.jpg Eiji watches Alex and the others running.jpg Golzine looks at the mess.jpg Golzine tells Arthur I've told you once before.jpg Golzine tells Arthur now the media is all over my tail, too. You fool.jpg Gregory tells on of Golzine's men send them away.jpg Kong and Bones tell Ash yes, boss.jpg Kong tells Bones and Alex I'm shaking.jpg Kong tells Eiji he's scarier than a lion when he wakes up.jpg Max tells Ash if you're worried about Eiji, give him to us.jpg Max tells Ash when it comes to him, eh.png Max tells Ash you guys can't protect him like I can.jpg Max tells Ash you have a brain that works like a computer, but can't think straight.png Max tells Charlie the chit-chat can wait. Let me catch my breath.jpg Max tells Charlie we're the ones that reported it.jpg Max tells Charlie, it's me.jpg The news reporter tells everyone last night, the home of Dino Golzine, the Corsican mafia boss, was attacked.jpg Ash tells Eiji aren't you going to ask about Shorter.jpg Ash tells Eiji I made sure they wouldn't be able to touch him again.jpg Eiji tells Ash thanks.jpg Eiji and the others wait for Ash to get out of the bath.jpg Eiji tells Ash okay.jpg Ash comes out of the bath with a towel.jpg Ash tells Eiji anyways, let's eat.jpg Ash tells his men stay alert.jpg Ash tells Eiji they chose it for you.jpg Ash walks away to take a shower.jpg Ash tells The Fly get lost before I stuff you in one.jpg Max tells Shunichi he comforts the people around him.jpg Max tells Shunichi he took Eiji with him, knowing the risk.jpg The Fly tells Ash by the way, you can pay for this, right.jpg The Fly tells Ash hey, my man. It's me. Don't put a hole in me now.jpg The Fly tells Ash I'm also taking orders for coffins.jpg The Fly tells Ash see. Just the way you like it.jpg Alex tells Ash almost every one.jpg Ash crosses his arms while Eiji becomes confused.jpg Ash gets ready for someone to come in.png Ash gets scared of the pumpkin.jpg Ash laughs at Eiji talking about his kid sister.png Ash looks up at the sky in the forest.jpg Ash looks at Eiji as he's about to drink his coffee.png Ash places his hand on his head.jpg Ash running into the forest.jpg Ash sits in the bath.jpg Ash tells Alex and the others you guys gather as much info as you can.jpg Ash tells Alex which groups are under Arthur now.jpg Ash tells Eiji get behind the bed.jpg Ash tells Eiji I went to hide in the forest alone to scare Griffin.jpg Ash tells Eiji I got scared and turned around to go home when a huge pumpkin came staggering my way.png Ash sees a pumpkin.jpg Ash tells Eiji I hated dark things when I was a kid.jpg Ash tells Eiji I wore it to go trick-or-treating.jpg Ash tells Eiji it gives me chills just seeing one.jpg Ash tells Eiji it was pitch dark, and there were eerie noises all around.jpg Ash tells Eiji laugh all you want.jpg Ash tells Eiji none of your business.jpg Ash tells Eiji we've never talked like this before.jpg Ash tells Eiji what.jpg Ash tells Eiji what's so funny.jpg Ash tells his men but I'll repress them.jpg Ash tells his men now go.jpg Ash tells The Fly it's you.jpg Ash tells The Fly who's ever heard of an honest murderer.jpg Eiji becomes speechless on hearing Ash's story.png Eiji tells Ash 400,000.jpg Eiji tells Ash a guy who's got the mafia at gunpoint, scared of a pumpkin.jpg Eiji tells Ash from who.jpg Eiji tells Ash where did you....jpg Eiji tells Ash wow, it really is Japanese tofu.jpg Eiji tells Ash you better not tell that to anyone else.jpg Eiji tells himself but not the Ash I know....jpg Eiji tells himself he's their king.jpg Eiji tells himself or are they both, coexisting within you side by side.jpg Eiji tells himself which one is the real you.jpg Eiji tells himself you, who kills relentlessly amidst all that blood and gunpowder.jpg Eiji watches the food being cooked.jpg The Fly tells Ash but it's pretty handy. You can kill more enemies with it.jpg The Fly tells Ash I brought the goods you asked for.jpg The Fly tells Ash it's the real thing.jpg The Fly tells Ash you like that old fashioned revolver.jpg Ash closes the sink handle.jpg Ash and Eiji make arm gestures.png Ash gets trapped in bandages.png Ash looks outside from the window.png Arthur tells his men it's time for war.jpg A lady tells Max I'll be right back with the documents.jpg Arthur tells himself I'll stomp the life out of you for sure this time.jpg Arthur's men tell him yeah.jpg Ash leaves the subway station.jpg Ash looks out at the street.jpg Ash opens his eyes.jpg Ash pulls his shades down.png Ash smiles at Eiji with his eyes closed.jpg Ash smiles from Max's compliment.jpg Ash stands by Wookie as he's about to leave.jpg Ash stands up from his seat.jpg Ash tells Eiji as long as there are no fingers in it.jpg Ash tells Eiji I don't know how much blood is on my hands.jpg Ash tells Eiji I tried to forget.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm really busy now. Could you get off my back.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm scared of myself.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm stealing.jpg Ash tells Eiji well forgive me, big brother.jpg Ash tells Eiji what stuff.jpg Ash tells Max and I took it.jpg Ash tells Max he has to.jpg Ash tells Max he never imagined his pet would plant a spyware in his computer.jpg Ash tells Max I'm buying a condo on 59th Avenue. I need you to sign the contract.png Ash tells Max it's better you didn't know.jpg Ash tells Max it's dirty money to begin with.jpg Ash tells Max later, Dad. I'll call you.png Ash tells Max now, I want you to look this up.jpg Ash tells Max old man Dino's looking for me with the cops on a leash.jpg Ash tells Max only his favorite pets are allowed into his bedroom.jpg Ash tells Max the Corsican Foundation owns that building.jpg Ash tells Max the foundation has a number of fake companies like these.jpg Ash tells Max the secretary who did it was controlled by Banana Fish.png Ash tells Max there's a gym and a supermarket downstairs.jpg Ash tells Max to disperse their profit and evade taxes.jpg Ash tells Max too late now.jpg Ash tells Max where else would you be, Dad.jpg Bones tells Alex I feel so sick.jpg Dino becomes in shock.jpg Dino tells Gregory what is it now.jpg Dino tells Gregory what.png Dino tells his men but I'm the only who knows the password....jpg Dino tells one of his men now what.jpg Eiji pours coffee into the cups.jpg Eiji tells Ash are you going to keep doing that stuff.jpg Eiji tells Ash sorry, did it sting.jpg Eiji tells Ash would the delicate American like a sandwich by the sloppy Japanese.jpg Eiji tells Ash well, sorry about that. I'm a sloppy Japanese that can't do better.jpg Eiji tells Ash you cried like a baby just last night.jpg Eiji tells Ash you know. Gunfights and all that stuff.jpg Golzine tells Arthur but do not kill him.jpg Golzine tells Arthur I will strangle him with my own hands.jpg Golzine tells Arthur I'm leaving the States.jpg Gregory tells Dino Webster Ecom's stocks have plummeted since this morning's opening.jpg Max signs his signature.jpg Max tells Ash and what are you going to do.jpg Max tells Ash but how are you going to pay for it.jpg Max tells Ash cut it out. I'm not half as old enough to be your dad.jpg Max tells Ash do you think he'll agree to being cooped up here.jpg Max tells Ash dressing me up like this and playing dad and son.jpg Max tells Ash fine, have it your way. So now what.jpg Max tells Ash how'd you find us.jpg Max tells Ash I feel like we'll uncover something we shouldn't know about.jpg Max tells Ash if there really are such things as devils, they'd probably look like you.jpg Max tells Ash so, what's up.jpg Max tells Ash that's all you're eating.jpg Max tells Ash what are you looking at.jpg Max tells Ash what did you do.jpg Max tells Ash you nibble on that leaf like a bunny.jpg Shunichi tells Max it was comforting to watch.jpg Max tells Ash you surprised me when your boys came for me.jpg Max tells himself Ash, there's something I couldn't tell you.jpg Max tells himself I feel like a celebirty even though it's not my money.jpg Max tells himself I'm afraid that someday....jpg Max tells himself it's too dangerous for you to stay with Eiji.jpg Max tells Shunichi Ash will protect him if it costs him his life.jpg Max tells Shunichi Eiji will be fine.jpg Max tells Shunichi for better or for worse, he lacks personality, unlike Ash.png Max tells Shunichi just a boy of 17 years old.jpg Max tells Shunichi that's the spirit.jpg New York in the morning.jpg One of Golzine's men tells him it seems like your ID was used in the transaction, Papa.jpg Shunichi tells Max Ash noticed me as I stood there gazing at them.jpg Shunichi tells Max his carefree expression was gone.jpg Shunichi tells Max I wouldn't say that.jpg Shunichi tells Max since when did he learn to be like that.jpg Shunichi tells Max they'd look like boys just having fun if it weren't for the gun.jpg Wookie and Ash sit on the subway train.jpg Wookie get's a knife in his heart.jpg Wookie lays dead with the knife in his heart.jpg Alex pushes Wookie to get out of the subway train.jpg Eiji looks at Ash from the mirror.jpg The sun rises on the city in the morning.jpg Eiji tells himself you, who hates pumpkins and pouts about it.jpg Ash tells The Fly rest easy. Here's a jade, worth 400,000 dollars.png Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries